Songs of Love
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Chapters of songs and couples I support! Second chapter chapter is up!
1. Check Yes Juliet

Ok so I was taking a shower and came up with songs that I super duper liked! (Weird right?) But here is the first chapter!

I do not own Hamtaro or Check yes Juliet, by we the Kings!

….

_**Cappy and Penelope first**_

Penelope was combing out her waist length brown hair when she heard the slight click come from her window.

Shrugging it off she continued combing.

_Click._

She glared at the window, Just comb it out Penny. She thought

_Click. Click._

She took a deep breath.

_Crash!_

Penelope jumped she looked at her window and saw her light brown carpet getting wet from the rain the was pouring from outside, there was a large hole in the middle of her window.

And a large rock sitting next to her bed.

_Check yes Juliet are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the side walk._

_I wont go, until you come outside._

Penelope looked out her now broken window, and saw Cappy with a water proof radio by the looks of it.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo,_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window._

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

Penelope giggled and waved down to him, running to her closet she took out he yellow and white sneakers.

_Lace up your shoes, a oh a oh_

_Here's how we do._

Penelope finished the last little bow and ran down the stairs to the front door, looking around she noticed her parents weren't any where around. Smiling she threw open the door.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

Penelope joined him and together they took off down the street smiling and laughing, as they sang to the song.

_Don't sell you heart_

_Don't say, were not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and Me_

As they rounded the corner they gasped and stopped in an ally way, looking out they saw.

Penelope's parents as they drove off Penelope was unsure of whether or not to come out, Cappy ushered her to come but she only shook her head.

_Check, yes Juliet, I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting your for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul_

_Good-bye_

Penelope smiled as Cappy took her hand and blushed feeling warm despite the bitter cold and pelting rain.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the count down_

_3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now_

Penelope tripped on the curb and fell into Cappy's awaiting arms, she smiled up at him as they continued down the street.

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

Cappy silently cursed as he found he was locked out of the clubhouse, which wasn't unusual for Boss locked the doors at night. Cappy took her wrist and they decided to walk to some other place.

_Lace up your shoes a oh a oh_

_Here's how we do_

Penelope retied her lace, which had come undone, and Cappy rushed her for he could see a flashlight, kids were to be in bed at 8'o clock but they were known for not following the rules. Cappy smirked as the ran away from the unsuspecting cop.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

"Hurry Penny!" Cappy whispered

"Im going! Im going!"

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say were not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and Me_

They turned into a building which held a great view, the bottom of the stairs grew slick when they opened the door, closing it they walked up.

_Were flying through the night_

_Were flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

Cappy pushed open the door at the top of the steps and they crossed the roof, sitting there, they watched the stars through the pounding rain.

Cappy put the radio down and they listened.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if_

_You give them the chance_

_Don't sell you heart_

_Don't say were not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be…_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if_

_You give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say were not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and Me_

_You and Me…_

"You and Me…" Cappy whispered to her as he pulled her into a gentle kiss in the pounding rain.


	2. Your The One That I Want

Ok so here is chapter two! The story theme is from the movie _Grease_

I do not own: Hamtaro or 'The One I want'

I can't imagine Maxwell singing but hey.

….

_**Next up is Sandy and Maxwell**_

"Oh, you guys think this'll work?" Sandy asked as she zipped up her midnight black skinny jeans.

"'Course is will!" Pashmina encouraged

"Ok I guess I trust you guys."

Sandy checked her skin tight red sleeveless shirt and made sure her hair was in it's proper side pony tail with a red ribbon before they got into the car and started on their way to the carnival.

"Whoa, dudes. Look at my sis, what happened to her?"

"Yeah, and how 'bout that Pashmina?"

"Shut up Howdy, Pashmina has eyes for only me!"

"Dexter, Howdy. Hush, were talkin' bout my sis here!"

"Sandy?" Maxwell asked

"Tell me bout it bub," she said in a seductive voice

A song blared over the speakers of the carnival and Maxwell sang along to it addictive tune.

"_I got chills_

_Their multiplyin'_

_And im loosin' control_

'_Cuz the power_

_Your supplyin'_

_It electrifyin'"_

He fell to the floor at her feet and Sandy looked to her friends for advice and finally getting what she had been seeking for the spit her gum out on the floor, then using the tip of her heels where her toes where being held she pushed Maxwell off the ground.

"_You better shape up_

'_Cuz I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_Better, understand_

_To my heart it must be true"_

Sandy sang as the danced through the mirror maze avoiding any mirrors in their way they smiled as they both sang.

_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_The one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_The one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_The one that I need_

_Oh yes indeed"_

Sandy turned a corner her green eyes sparkled

Maxwell followed suit as Sandy sang her next line

"_If your filled with affection_

_Your to shy to convey_

_Meditate my direction_

_Feel your way"_

Maxwell grinned as they zigzagged their way up the stairs

"_I better shape up_

'_Cuz you need a man"_

Sandy seemed to yank new words from his mouth

"_I need a man_

_Who can keep me satisfied"_

"_I better shape up_

_If im gonna prove"_

"_You better prove_

_That my faith is justified"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes im sure down deep inside"_

"_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_The one I need_

_Oh yes indeed"_

They sang as they shimmed on the shaking platform

"_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_The one I need oh yes indeed"_

"_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_The one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh Honey_

_The one I need_

_Oh yes indeed!"_

The song faded as Sandy danced by her friends, Pashmina smirked at her and said "Told you it would work."

"Like, shut up!" Sandy said playfully while laughing

She caught up to Maxwell and together they boarded the Ferris Wheel.


End file.
